Mimmy
' Mimmy White '(ミミィ, Mimyi) is Hello Kitty's cute and beautiful twin sister and playmate, and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. Mimmy wears a yellow bow on her left ear while Kitty wears a red bow on her right and is also mouthless like her sister. Mimmy seems to have a slightly less outgoing, but more polite and thoughtful personality than Kitty does, and they seem to highly enjoy each other's company. She is a princess of shining sun and one of hello yoshi coolest FamilyEdit Mimmy is the twin of Hello Kitty. She also has a mom and a dad. Her grandma and grandpa are also often shown. They live in London in a small house, she was born in Cinderella's castle of the Solaria. Fairy form Mimmy, as Fairy of the Sun and Moon/Fairy of the Shining Sun, has Sun-based and Moon-based powers.Mimmy's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Mimmy can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. She has orange-yellow butterfly like wings and yellow-orange metattic fluffy clothes History Mimmy was born along with her twin sister Kitty in London, the Solaria's country, Mimmy and Kitty's childhood live in Solaria and her grandparents had a photos about her family: take a bath, take a walk in the park with a carriage, take a birthday party, take a picnic with their mother, going to swimming pool with their father and take a christmas day When she has 11 year old, Mimmy teaches her twin sister Kitty to learn every fairytale and every world of Solaria mimmy charmix.PNG mimmy enchatix.png Mimmy smash.png Mimmy elemen.png Mimmy reibix.png Mimmy angel.png Believix Mimmy.png Mimmy harmonix.png Sirenix Mimmy.png Yoshix Mimmy.png Mimmy and yellow sprixie.PNG Mimmy (2).png Mimmy sparkle.PNG Mimmyu.PNG Mimmy duper ultra.PNG Mimmy dream.PNG Mimmy Odyssix 2.png Makeover Mimmy.png Ultima Mimmy final.png everr education Trivia *Mimmy is the third youngest of Hello yoshi, but she shares a same birthday for her sister Hello kitty and Rosalina. *Mimmy is the childish girly with obssesed with fairytales and fashion. *Mimmy loves most ancient and fairytales princesses, in The Wonderful sisters, Mimmy mentions about Cinderella and the castle, In Hello kitty ringo no mori fantasy, she was play as Snow white, when she bites, instead a sleep death is sleep, and later she wakes up, but the make was stolen *Mimmy gets very little merchandise, despite being almost identical to Kitty, which would allow companies to use the same molds with only a minor change. Even Ty, which has the Beanie Baby license and has made a rather unbelievable number of variations of Kitty herself, has yet to make Mimmy despite how easy it would be to just sew a bow on the other side. *Mimmy is Rosalina and Yoshi's best friend forever *Like Yoshi, Mimmy has flames of sun hello_kitty_seasons_for_wii-434199-1290591819-e1308530398199.png a92e475a34083af4123848a91d7b6914.jpg Mimmy white.PNG mimi.jpg|Anime Mimmy alt.PNG Mimmy.png|WOHY Mimmy Paper Mimmy.png|Paper Mimmy Mimmy RPG artwork.png|Mimmy HYRPG Mimmyc.png cat mimmy.png|Mimmy in Hello yoshi 3D world Mimmychibi.png Mimmy dreamix.PNG Mimmy ga.png|Astronaut Mimmy Mimmy and yellow sprixie.PNG Mimmy warrior light.PNG|Mimy in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse mimmy charmix.PNG Mimmy special.png Mimmyski.PNG Mimmy mega.png Mimmyfish.PNG Mimmy girl.PNG Mimmy (2).png Mimmy sparklix.PNG Mimmyu.PNG 130131.jpg Mimmy falls down.PNG Yoshi, Tessie bear and Mimmy.png Yoshi and Mimmy in Kitchen.PNG Mimmy reading book.PNG Mimmy xmas.PNG Mimmy duper ultra.PNG|Super Mimmy Mimmy woman.png|Mimmy equestria Fire Mimmy.PNG Tanooki Mimmy.PNG Boomerang Mimmy.PNG Small Mimmy.PNG|Baby Mimmy Mimmy pose.png Mimmy with teddy.png|Mimmy & Teddy Mimmy the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Mimmy.png Mimmy model.jpg Mimmy the sun or star.PNG Sprite Mimmy.png Mimmy with sax.png Magical Mimmy.png Mimmy white - Cópia.PNG Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Mimmy kart.png Mimmy young woman.png Mimmy go.png New Mimi.png Pagan Mimmy.png Super Mimmy.PNG Mimmy go (2).PNG mimmy t.PNG Mimmy beach.PNG Mimmy pajamas.PNG Mimmy rio2016.png Mimmy fairy of the shining sun.png|Fairy of the shining sun Cute Mimmy.png|Mimmy anime Mimmy pose.PNG Mimmy look.png Mimmy's bike.gif Mimmy Odyssix.png|Mimmy Odyssix Webp mimmy.gif Princess Mimmy.png Human Mimmy.png|Human Mimmy Mimmy the princess.PNG|Mimmy's download Gymnastics Mimmy.png Princess Mimmy white.png Play Mimmy.png Mimmy 2D.png New Fashion Mimmy.PNG tumblr_lsvr6cY2Af1qfcqtuo1_500.png|Human Mimmy and Kitty Mimmy new.png Mimmy and Cappy.png Roller Mimmy.png Ludwig kiss Mimmy.png|Ludwig kisses Mimmy Mimmy and Daniel.png Mimantasma.png Mimmy traveller 1.png Mimmy traveller 2.png Mimmy ultra.png Mimmy super.png Mimmy harmonix.png Naked Mimmy.png Mermaid Mimmy.png Squad Mimmy.png Mimmy new look.png old school mimmy.png|3D Classic Mimmy Captured Mimmy.png Raccon Mimmy.png Mimmy and teddy bear.png Miitopia Mimmy.png 2D Band Mimmy.png|Mimmy the sax girly MiMMY 2D new.png Mimmy christmas.png Mimmy white.png|Mimmy from Miitopia Queen Mimmy.PNG Daniel kiss Mimmy.png Mimmy wai.png Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses.png Mimmy back.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Mimmy.png Mimmy ang.png Mimmy ele.png Believix Mimmy.png Mimmy_enchatix.png 4D Mimmy.png Yoshix Mimmy.png Sirenix Mimmy.png Makeover Mimmy.png New walking Mimmy.png show.png|Classic Mimmy Saddist Mimmy.png Mimmy original fairy form.png Mimmy white x Dear Daniel kiss in the classroom.png 1845454_655x368.jpg|Evil Mimmy form with her sister Kitty 5 th birthday Mimmy.png Old style Mimmy.png Mimmy traveller 1 new.png Mimmy traveller 2 new.png 2D Mimmy Ballet.png|Ballet Mimmy Hi Mimmy.png Mimmy sits.png Mimmy new Kart.png Mimmy lateral.png Mimmy baloons.png Mimmy Crystal.png Poor Mimmy.png Mii Mimmy.png Princess Mimmy 2.png Mimmy Odyssix 2.png Human Mimmy 2.png Mimmy.gif Mimmy sylph.png Mimmy shy.png Mimmy minding.png Mimmy lefty.png Mimmy jumps.png Mimmy's happiness.png Yoshi and Mimmy.PNG Mimmy and Mary.PNG Mimmy and Marie.PNG Mimmy and Ludwig.PNG Mimmy and Tessie 2.PNG Mimmy and Tessie.PNG Yoshi and Mimmy with Donkey kong and Bowser.PNG Rosalina and Mimmy.PNG Motobiker Mimmy.png Paper Mimmy 2.png Updated Mimmy.png Mimmy crystalling.png Anger Mimmy.png Mimmy Yellow Day.png Mimmy white lateral.png Reval Mimmy.png Student mimmy.png Mimmy walks.png Mimmy tre.png Wonder Mimmy.png Ballet Mimmy.png|Ballet Mimmy Mimmy explains.png Mimmy stylish.png Mimmy white gif.gif Young Mimmy.png Mimmy lateral with teddy.png Mimmy new pajamas.png Mimmy Fairy of the shining sun u.png|Mimmy the shining sun Mimy joy.png Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Nice characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Royalty Category:Miitopia Category:Adults